


Tak and Gaz Romance

by Linadoon



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Estilo poético, F/F, Insinuação de sexo, TAGR, nudez, sensualidade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: Gaz and TakTak and Gaz





	

**Gaz**  
A minha sociedade nunca aceitaria isso. Nem mesmo a dela. Mas quem se importa? Que se dane a sociedade, que se dane o mundo. A única coisa que eu queria era ela.  
Eu não gostava dela no começo, mas agora... Eu não poderia viver sem ela... Minha vida seria totalmente vazia e sem razão... Ela é incrível, ela me controla, de maneira que não posso nem imaginar...  
Como eu amo aqueles belos olhos irkens roxos olhando para mim. E aquele olhar no rosto dela quando eu passo a mão por suas antenas enroladas... Simplesmente encantadora. Quando ela me empurra na minha cama, se deitando comigo e me beijando com paixão. Sua língua se entrelaçando com a minha dentro de nossas bocas. Sua boca deliciosa com a minha.  
O toque de seus dedos, enquanto ela acaricia meu rosto, enquanto ela descobre todas as partes do meu corpo, sendo delicada com minhas partes mais sensíveis. Sua pele alienígena verde, suada, colada na minha. Quando ela olha no fundo dos meus olhos. Dando-me prazer... Dando-me amor... Ela se preocupa comigo...  
A sensação de seus beijos descendo pelo meu corpo, em meu rosto, em meu pescoço, em meu peito, em minha barriga, passando por minhas pernas... Entre elas... O jeito que ela olha para mim enquanto me toca... Aquele sorriso incrível e safado que é aberto só para mim...  
O olhar em seu rosto quando é a minha vez de fazer com ela tudo o que ela fez para mim. Seus gemidos passando por meus ouvidos e seu rosto corando.  
Quando ela sussurra no meu ouvido: "Você é minha humana... Só minha..." e me envolve em seus braços, me segurando firmemente contra seu corpo. Todas as coisas que ela diz, torna tudo ainda mais perfeito...  
Eu pertenço a ela... Ela me pertence...  
Ela me mostrou como é ser feliz...  
Ela é perfeita...  
É a minha Tak...  
  
 **Tak**  
"Eu te amo"  
Como ela podia, com apenas essas três pequenas palavras, ser capaz de me controlar? Não, eu não estou reclamando. Eu gosto, na verdade, eu adoro isso.  
Quando ela coloca seus braços em volta de mim, é como se eu estivesse no céu. Quando ela me olha nos olhos, é como ser puxado para um lindo e interminável sonho.  
Essa pequena humana com lindos olhos âmbar. Eu amei seus olhos desde o dia em que os vi, ela não devia deixá-los fechados o tempo todo, pelo menos ela os abre para mim.  
O momento em que ela me deixou beijá-la... Foi mágico... Me envenena, sua boca é veneno puro, é viciante. Quando ela me deixou tocá-la, correndo os dedos em sua pele humana macia e quente. A linda mudança de cor em seu rosto quando eu encontrar suas partes mais "especiais".  
Seus gemidos, chamando meu nome.  
E quando ela cuida de mim... Suas mãos tão graciosos, seus toques ainda mais... Quando ela faz o mesmo comigo... Quando ela se deita comigo. Nossos corpos colados um no outro. Seu lindo e macio cabelo roxo que eu tanto amo...  
Eu não posso mais viver sem ela... Ela é parte de mim agora... Minha querida, minha amante... Quando ela fala comigo, mais eu ficou com vontade de ouvir sua voz ... Cada dia que passa eu a amo ainda mais.  
É como uma obsessão! Algo de que eu não posso me livrar! E quem disse que eu quero me livrar disso?  
Ela me mostrou como amar e ser amada...  
Ela é perfeita...  
Ela não é um ser humano. É claro, não. Ela é um anjo.  
Meu anjo negro demoníaco...  
Minha pequena Gaz...


End file.
